


A Warm Welcome

by celestear11



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Parenthood, Post Game, Soft Hubert von Vestra, after war, hubernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestear11/pseuds/celestear11
Summary: After winning the war, they finally had the opportunity to settle down. And the chance to start a family. Today is the day. Hubert and Bernadetta meet their newborn baby.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Warm Welcome

Why was this so hard? Why out of all things, this brought Hubert stress. Fighting many battles, killing many people, being the best retainer for His Majesty. And yet, at this very moment, he was scared. It made him restless. Hubert paces back and forth, constantly pushing back his hair, tugging on the edge of his sleeve, doing anything to calm his nerves and distract his mind. But he couldn’t, how could he? At this very moment, a child was coming to greet the world. His child. Something he thought was unreachable, Hubert used to think there was no happy ending for him in this lifetime. And yet, he got the woman he loved. And now, there’s a person who is part of him. The thought just made his heart clench. Afraid one day, he’s going to wake up. Wake up from this beautiful dream he’s living. 

While he was afraid of this joy only being temporary. The fear of being a horrible father was much worse. Marquis Vestra. Hubert’s own father. The mere thought of him brought Hubert anger. Hubert could never forgive his father. He was a horrible man and an even worse father. Hubert doesn’t want that. While no one truly knows what Marquis Vestra was like, Hubert doesn’t want to be like him. When he found out Bernadetta was pregnant, he did a lot of contemplating and self-doubting.   
What if he messes up? What if the child grows to hate him? It doesn’t help with Bernadetta’s own issues. 

Bernie’s mother wasn’t around much, always away at work in Enbarr leaving Count Varley to take care of her. The night she found out she was expecting, Bernie cried. Was she ready to be a mother? Was this what Hubert wanted? 

It was a stressful day, but they both made promises. A promise to learn together, grow together. They may have some ups and downs and hardships, but as long as they have each other, it won’t be so bad. 

Some time had passed, and Hubert had no idea. His mind wandered, only to be brought back to reality at the sound of a door opening and heels making contact with the floor tiles. He lifts his head to make eye contact with Dorothea, who let out a sigh while taking her hair out of the ponytail. 

“Well?” Hubert said, his voice shaking. He could only think the worse has happened. As if Dorothea could read his mind, she places a hand softly on his shoulder and smiles.  
“It went well. You have nothing to worry about. Bernie did great. And,” She pauses, her smile growing bigger. “Your daughter is finally here.” 

“D-Daughter?”. This rush of warmth filled Hubert's body. A daughter. He felt overwhelmed in a good way. This was probably one of the few things that could ever catch the dark mage off guard. Second to Bernadetta saying ‘I love you’ for the first time. 

“Yes, you have a daughter.” Dorothea smiled, holding back a laugh, finding entertainment with Hubert’s expression. To see him so vulnerable, and happy. It was new, and definitely something she's glad to see. 

“May I …” The words caught in his throat. Hubert's mouth grew dry. It’s a good thing Dorothea knew exactly what he meant. Stepping to the side and pointing to the door. Hubert takes small, nervous steps. This is a whole new experience. A new adventure awaited him. And he was ready. Finally gaining the courage, he swings open the door. 

Small. That was the first thing Hubert noticed. The baby was small. She was covered in a purple blanket, fast asleep in her mother’s arms. Bernadetta looks at her husband, a weak smile reaching her face. “Isn’t she the cutest thing?” Her voice was a soft whisper. Almost unhearable. Hubert wasn’t even sure if he heard it. All his focus was on the little human. “Come say hello.” 

Hubert's legs felt heavy. He had to drag himself to the chair beside the bed. Bernadetta sat up, placing the baby in Hubert's arms. It took him a while to calm down. Hubert’s heart was racing, his shoulders tense as he looked at his newborn daughter. She was so delicate. Like a flower. Hubert was afraid of accidentally hurting her. Taking in all her features, little nose, little ears, his eyes began to water. 

“Are you okay?” Bernadetta asked with a smile. Loving the sight of her two favourite people in the world together.   
Hubert closed his eyes, letting the tear fall. “No.,” he said, trying to keep a steady voice, only to fail miserably. He was so happy. The happiest he had ever been. It was a lot to take in. 

Bernadetta let out a wholehearted laugh. Finding him so cute in this situation. 

The moment was perfect. It was quiet in the room, but no words needed to be exchanged. Hubert and Bernadetta were parents now. They have a baby. A connection between their blood and flesh. A child who will grow up in the new society they fought for. A child who can experience freedom. 

“Do we have a name yet?” Hubert asked, finally being able to make eye contact. 

Bernadetta’s eyes widened. Covering her mouth from shock. “Oh no! A name! How could I be so stupid! I completely forgot to think of a name it just-” 

“How about Petunia?” Hubert himself wasn’t sure where the name came from. It just felt right. He smiled, bringing his finger to poke the baby's cheek. 

Bernadetta blushed. Of course, he would pick a type of flower. But she had to admit, it really was the perfect name. She lets out another laugh. “Petunia von Vestra . . . I love it.” 

Hubert brings himself closer to his wife, kissing the top of her head while placing himself beside her on the bed. He rests Petunia in between them, making sure she was well supported and comfortable. 

“Welcome to the world . . . My little Petunia.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh, this was short but I didn't really have much to write with. This drabble was inspired by @/lycheeloving on twitter from their dadbert and mama bern drawing. I just had to do a little writing for it. I love Hubernie so much ;^; 
> 
> sorry if there are any mistakes :')


End file.
